Resident Evil 4: Ashley's story
by Mordred's-deathly-Lullaby
Summary: Ashley's POV in Resident Evil 4. Not like other's where Ashley is unbearable. Leon/Ashley Cover Image isn't mine!
1. Prologue

Once upon a time, within the walls of a large house, that could have passed as a mansion, lived a political man, and his wife. The man loved his wife very much, but they didn't feel complete. They could not figure out the reason that they weren't entirely happy, for they had everything. Money, a great house, friends, love. The political man's wife was never as happy as he would have liked. He had done everything for her, he would give her anything she desired. It drove him insane not knowing what it was that she wanted. Untl one day she approached him.

"Yes, dearest?"

"I have figured out what it is that I want," his wife informed him. The man was filled with relief, and joy.

"And? What is it? I'll give you anything!"

"A baby,'' his wife declared.

"A...baby?"

"Yes, I want a baby girl," the wife looked so hopeful as her husband purced his lips and after a moment smiled and nodded.

"Anything for you, love. Anything."

And so, after many months trying and failing to get his wife pregnant, the wife began to go into depression. She would not eat, she would not sleep, she would not utter more that a two word sentance. All he could ever get her to say was 'I'm fine.' It continued on like this for many more months.

One day, the wife grew very sick. The political man had to call in doctors to tend to her; he was very worried. The man paced back and forth in the hall outside his bedroom, waiting for the doctor to come out and tell him what was wrong with his wife.

Finally, the middle aged doctor imerged from the political mans chambers and approached him. When he heard the news he was exstatic! His face once more filled with joy! His heart pounded. He had finally done it. He had given his wife a child! A baby!

Over the next month the couple were so very happy, they through parties almost every night! Baby showers and dinners. Nine months had now gone by and his dear wife gave birth to a healthy baby girl. But he wept. His wife had died giving birth to his new daughter. He stayed by her bed side and wept, tears streaming down his face in sorrow. But he smiled when the nurse gave him his baby, wrapped in a wool pink blanket. He named his daughter Ashley. For it had been his wifes last wish.

He loved his child. For years he raised her; watched her grow and and become a beautiful young woman. It was heart wreching when she would ask where her 'mama' was as a child, and his responce was that she had gone on a vacation. A very long vacation. Ashley accepted this answer, but as she grew older, she began to understand. Her mother was never coming back. She was dead.

The political man was ellected President of the United States soon after Ashley turned nineteen, and they moved into the famous White house. This is where our story begins. With a collage studant, and her father. They thought that they would live happily ever after. But it sems now, they were wrong. For shortly after Ashley's twentieth birthday...she was kiddnapped.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, sorry this chapter is a short one. Please review and tell me what you think anyways. Oh, and I am looking for a beta-reader, if anyone is interested. I do not own a thing, except my little added voice, Carris. **

Once when I was seven, I had been getting my training wheels taken off of my bike; and I was afraid to try and ride it. I remember that my father had crouched down beside me, put his hand on my shoulder, and told me the best advice I had ever heard.

"You can't live in fear. Embrace the unknown, take a chance and go. Just have a little faith,"I hadn't actually known what that meant at the time, but it encouraged me. Now, well now I understood perfectly.

Because right now; I was fearful;and I honestly thought I was gonna die. I had been here, maybe three days. Those three days were filled to the brim with fear and homesickness. I tell you, being kidnapped is no picnic. They didn't feed me regularly, they gave me little water, they watched me when I had to use the restroom, and they locked me away any other time. I had wished that this all was a dream, a hellish nightmare, and I would wake up to my normal life as the presidents daughter, and see my fathers smiling face. I held onto that, hoping, that soon, this nightmare would end, and I'd get my knight in shining armor and happy ending.

I had been walking home from the University I attended when a large scary man with blonde hair and a big scar on his face had grabbed me and before I could scream for help, had knocked me out cold. "Just have a little faith," dad had said. That's what I needed now. Just a little faith. Faith that my father would find me, and send someone to come get me; faith that it would be over soon; faith that I would stay alive. I had to stay strong and get through this. As I hunker down on the dirty floor of a large room in a house I had been dropped off at, I think about my best friend, and what she would be doing. Would she be worried about me?

My best friend, Cameron, was my closest friend. She didn't care whose daughter I was, or how most of everyone had only been my friend for sake of saying that they knew the president's daughter. She was real. I thought about her long brown hair, and brown eyes, how they would have teared up when the news spread that I was missing. I thought of the lecture I was gonna get from her when I got back, and they the tears and hugs I'd get when I returned home. If I returned home.

"Oh, stop it, Ashley. You'll get home. I know you will," I whispered to myself. I had no one else to talk to, so I talked to myself to keep me sane. It also drove me crazy at times because I would have a Gollum and Smeagal moment sometimes. You know, the _thing _from Lord Of The Rings that kept calling the ring 'my precious'? I had named my other voice in my head Carris.

"You don't know that, we could be stuck here _forever_," Carris sneered.

"No, no we won't be here forever. We just have to wait. Daddy has sent someone to save us, I just know it."

"That's what you's think, deary."

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be keeping me positive? You know, so we do survive?"

"Who appointed me that job?"

I sighed and shook my head. "So not helping," I said. I lie my head down on my knee's, which were up and my arms were wrapped around them. I let out a dry sob. I missed home so much. I didn't know what these people wanted, but they certainly had a problem. I looked up as the door opened, and stood up, looking around for something to defend myself with. A giant of a man stepped in, he was bald, with facial hair, one brown eye, one red eye, and he wore a grey trench coat that was floor length and covered from his shoulders down completely.

"It seems your all loving father sent an American agent after all. I was starting to doubt," he growled out as he tried to grab me. I yelped and took two steps back. He growled again, but this time when he reached for me, I had no where to run to. He grabbed a hold of me roughly and lifted me up and over his shoulder. I screamed and started hitting his head and back. It had little to no effect on him as he just kept walking.

"Put me down, you, you, you...piece if crap!" I screamed in his ear. He grunted and through me to the ground. I winced as I landed hard on the ground.

"Liston here, you insolent little brat. I will take no nonsense from you. Shut up, or I'll give you pain," he picked me back up by the collar of my white top and through me over his shoulder again. I growled and adjusted my white top so that it was covering me better. I was wearing a white top that had the straps around my shoulders and a white choker, the shirt stopped right below my breasts, there was also a bow and I wore tight white leather pants with a red belt and black boots.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked dubiously. He grunted but didn't answer. I sighed and rolled my eyes. Then Carris started up again. I argued with her quietly.

"So, he decided to lie to you and get your hopes up for a rescue. No one is coming," she hissed.

"No, you're wrong. Someone is coming to get us. You'll see."

"I doubt it. You also know very well that he could have been lying. He lied to us."

"No, he didn't."

"He lied to us."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes he did Ashley."

"No! Someone's coming! They have to!" Deep down inside, I knew that Carris was partially right. There was a very high chance that this big scary man had lied to us.


	3. Chapter 2

**hey! Sorry I've been gone a while! Spring break has started so I might get a few chapters up for you! Now, I have a warning for you: This story will not entirely follow the events in the game. I will put some of my own stuff in it, because it's easier for me. And I'm sure you guys get tired of the same thing over and over again. Anyway, here is a new chapter for you, please review! P.S. and thank you so much for the reviews, favorites, and alerts thus far! It means a lot!**

* * *

I walk in the middle of the mob like group, my head down and my pace slow. A gruff male hand grabs my shoulder and shoves me. I grunt and keep myself up, giving the man a glare. Prick.

"Rapido!" I silently mock the man while quickening my stride. The air is damp, threatening rain, and the tree's are leave-less. Small buildings are scattered around, farms. Cows with red eyes, crows cawing, and chickens clucking and laying eggs unexpectedly every now and then.

[1]"A través de les portes, volem arribar a l'església ràpid," the big scary man with two different colored eyes says.

"Si," mutters the group. I am pushed again and we go down a dirt path, to green double doors. The men work together to open the doors and push me through walk down another path lined with a wooden fence and shacks, and small houses. A large tower is to the right and a larger building is to the left. They guide me to the larger building, the small porch on a tiny little hill shaped piece of land. The big guy takes out a key that looks like its shaped like a bug and opens the door.

They push me into a small room, everything is the color brown from the wooden table to the ceiling and floors. It's rather dull. We got down a small hall and enter a small room with no windows and a lantern hanging from the ceiling. One of the men in the group goes forward and pulls on a handle, opening a secret passageway and jumping down it. The group moves forward and when it's my turn, I stupidly hesitate.

"Jump, girl," growls the big man.

"I-I can't. It's to high! Some one has to catch me!"

"Whimp," scoffs my inner voice. I mentally roll my eyes. The man huffs and pushes me. A scream is caught in my throat as I fall and hit the ground hard. "Ow!" I grown. "I think you broke our hip bone," says Carris. "Move!" She shouts at me. I quickly get up and out of the way as the big man jumps down. His weight would have crushed me to death. He hardly glances at me before grabbing a hold of my arm with bruising strength and yanks me along!

I bite back a comment as I run to keep up with him. We walk down a long corridor, candles lighting the way, and water splashing around our quick feat. We pass a lower level of the place, filled with water and I can see fish swimming around it. We climb up a latter to a higher balcony like thing, and a man opens the door, letting us file out. The cold air makes me shiver and I wrap my arms around myself for some kind of warmth.

A horrible shiver wreaks through me as I spot the grave yard ahead. I've never liked grave yards. They creep me out. But I suppose, I have other things to worry about. We walk up a path to a great big building, a church. The big guy opens the door and guides me in alone, the other men breaking apart. He walks me up to the first pew and sits me down roughly by the shoulders.

"You will wait here, or else." And then he walks out. I sit there about 20 minutes before the doors open and the tapping of wood against stone is heard. Hesitantly I look up and see a man with a purple robe and wooden staff with some kind of freaky thing among it walking to the front of the chapel. When he gets to the red covered table he looks down at me.

"So you are the infamous Ashley Graham?" He states, rather than asks. His voice is of heavy Spanish accent. "I have eagerly awaited your presence, miss Graham." I stare at him defiantly and he watches me intently. "Do you sing?" I do not answer, just stare.

"Answer me girl, do you sing?"

"Sometimes," I whisper. A smile breaks out on his face. A disgusting thing.

"Sing me a song. Something slow."

"..."

"I am waiting."

"My life is brilliant, my love is pure, I saw and angel, of that I'm sure.."

"No! No, no! I hate that song! To pretty!" I gulp and comb through my head for a song I know by heart that is sad.

"Hmmm hmmm hmmhmmmhmm hmmm Hush child the darkness will rise from the deep and carry you down into sleep child, the darkness will rise from the deep and, carry you down into sleep..."

After I finish the rather long song he smiles down at me.

"Tell me dear, what was the lovely tune you just sang?"

"Mordreds Lullaby."

"That was a wonderful masterpiece. Muy bueno."

He then walks forward and takes me by the hand. He leads me up a latter and into a storage room.

"Unfortunately, I still have to lock you up. Americans can not be trusted to stay alone and not sneak out." He slams the door and I hear a click and know the door is locked, and then the sound of metal hitting stone, and a locking sound. Did he put bars on the door? Grrreeat. Sarcasm.

_[1]~ _ _Through the doors, we want to get to the church fast._


End file.
